Ep. 45: Disbanding for Real!!
is the forty-fifth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the beginning of a six-episode endgame arc, involving the Dairangers learning the truth of their mentor, Master Kaku. Synopsis Kaku, finally returned to his true position, forces the Dairanger to disband as part of a condition to end the ancient war; but the team suspect more may be going on. Plot Rin rushes to the train station where the Dairanger headquarters is located; she meets with Shoji who states that something unbelievable has happened. Inside, Ryo, Kazu and Daigo are searching for the door to enter and can't find it; their two partners arrive and Ryo explains and states he doesn't know what happened other than the door was there until yesterday and no one has seen Kaku since Kou was saved. Shoji states that Kaku's been acting weird and wonders what has happened. Elsewhere, Kaku asks for forgiveness from the Dairanger and states he can never return again while reflecting on the actions of his team. As he stands there, a Lieutenant Shiryuu appears before his master; the boy asks if he was thinking about the Dairanger, stating he can understand how he feels being apart from pupils he took care of for a long time but states that he shouldn't forget about the Gorma and many of them have been waiting for his return. Shiryuu reveals that Shadam and his generals have taken control of the Gorma and, as a royal descendant, Kaku is the only one who can set things right. Kaku states he's aware of this while asking if something is ready; Shiryuu stating they can start at any time as he transforms into a gray armored form. In the city, Shoji and Kazu are talking with Tenmaranger stating they're not going to randomly bump into their master like this but they have no choice; they can't do anything until they find Kaku. The duo soon hear screaming as Shiryuu marches towards them with a large staff. The Dairanger discovered the armored man and rush to him transforming as he continues to march forwards, hitting and knocking the Dairanger back before throwing Qilinranger down. Seeing a building, Shiryuu leaps to the top and places the staff down, but the Dairanger soon pursue him with Ryo asking what he's doing as an electric blast emerges from the sky and shoots at them. Ryo realizes that the staff collects, amplifies and fires the Yo in the air; Tenmaranger states he'll wreck it as the team uses the Qiryoku Bomber, but a red-armored being blocked the attack, making them wonder who they are; the armored man removes his mask, revealing himself as Master Kaku! Kaku states to the Dairanger that the Dairanger are disbanded, shocking the team as he states that they agreed on a truce and the Gorma will not attack the Earth and he will never see them again. The team is shocked that he would reappear to tell him that; with Shoji stating that the Gorma may not be attacking but they are doing something at this point! Kaku states this was his idea, surprising the team due to Kaku ordering Shiryuu while Daigo asks what he's doing; but the master merely states that the Dairanger are finished and the team must return to their previous lives: Ryo's gyoza-making, Shoji's boxing, Daigo's animal care, Kazu's hair styling and Rin's college education. He asks the team if they understand but Ryo asks they won't do so without understanding why he's doing this; Kaku orders them to be quiet and states to not interfere with what he's doing before he and Shiryuu disappear. Back at Rin's apartment, Shoji states he refuses to be broken up like this; Kou also states his mother told him to keep going so he won't accept it either, nor will Kameo. Kazu states that they've always listened to Kaku and this is a betrayal; while Daigo adds that if Kaku isn't coming back, then can they really make it on their own. Ryo shuts them up and says they have to handle this; Rin agrees stating Kaku probably didn't mean it when giving this order and that there has to be an explanation; but when Kazu asks what it is, Ryo states they wouldn't be there if they knew. Thus the team has to figure out, first by figuring a way back into their headquarters, ordering Daigo, Kazu and Rin to do so while he and Shoji handle the antenna and Kou and Kameo stand by not knowing what could happen, waiting for their call. Shoji complains that Ryo's become bossy since Kaku has left and Ryuuranger tells Shoji to do it instead, making the two prepare to fight until Rin tries to stop them and Daigo adds they have to cooperate at a time like this. At the ruined Gorma Palace, Shiryuu asks Kaku if they're continuing the operation as planned while worried that the Dairanger will get in the way again. Kaku responds he told them to not intervene, but if they do, he permits Shiryuu to completely eliminate them, shocking his partner at the shocking decision but accepting that he will go through with the operation even at the cost of his life! Shadam enters as Shiryuu leaves, stating that since he returned, the ones that have been quiet are starting to rebel, noting that's part of Kaku's popularity. Asking about keeping the promise he was trying to pursue, the chief of staff is reminded that when he thought the Earth was in danger when Daijinryuu appeared and asked for another truce for the Gorma to stop their attacks and give back the Byakkoshinken; he would disband the Dairanger and return to the Gorma. However, Shadam adds that while he's back with the Gorma, the Dairanger still aren't disbanded while Kaku states that they may need some time and they can't do anything without him and it will take time to take hold. Shadam dares Kaku to prove that the team is disbanded or the truce will end and the Gorma will attack Earth once again! At the train station, Rin complains there has to be an illusion if the entrance has disappeared to their headquarters; Kazu and Daigo check the wall as Shishiranger finds the means to enter, hitting the wall multiple times until finding the door into their base. But inside, it's completely empty, cleaned out when Kaku left and wasn't joking about abandoning things. But deep inside, the team find the Kiber Machines, making the team wonder what it means. At the site of the first post, Ryo wonders what the meaning of Kaku putting it up was; Shoji states he doesn't understand either, approaching the staff and touching it but being shocked by the Yo flowing through it, with it made to react to someone when they come close. The duo see Shiryuu marching through the streets making them approach it wondering what the "Monster" is doing there as they summon Daigo and the other Dairanger; Kou tries to rush but Kameo holds him down to prevent him. As Shiryuu continues to march silently, Ryo and Shoji follow him from behind as the other Dairanger catch up; Kazu asks why they're not fighting it but Ryo states Kaku told them to not interfere and he's under Kaku's order. The police soon arrive to surrounded the armored warrior warning him that they'll shoot before doing so, hitting Shiryuu as he marches before he fires beams from his eyes stopping them and stopping the barricaded officers. Shoji wonders if Ryo is going to keep ordering them to do nothing as he sees more officers tossed around by the armored warrior, stating it as unforgivable and allowing the team to transform; while Kou charges out with Kameo chasing him prior to both being approached by Kaku ordering them to give him their Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Balls. Kameo asks why he wants them but he orders them to hand them over as the Kameo gives it to him; he tries to order Kou but he doesn't want to until Kaku grabs it from him and then tells him to give up his Kiba Changer as well and throws him down, Byakko wondering what he's doing. The Dairanger continue to fight Shiryuu as the armored warrior slashes and throws the team around telling them to die due to forgetting what Chief of Staff Kaku told them. Tenmaranger flies towards him but he shoots eye beams towards him before stating that they aren't listening to their leader and wonders if they really are his followers before firing more Yo Blasts towards the team. Ryo wonders why they have to fight their master as they face Shiryuu's merciless assault, Ryuuranger charging towards him as the team gets knocked down one by one by the warrior. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 3.6% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also * - American counterpart in . (Part 1, Jia Xu suit usage) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura